fangemsonasfandomcom-20200216-history
Lars Barriga
Laramie Barriga, better known simply as Lars, is a resident of Beach City and an employee at the Big Donut with Sadie. He debuted in the Pilot. Lars was previously a normal human, before his abduction to the Gem Homeworld along with Steven, where he died and was resurrected by Steven's healing powers, turning him pink and bestowing him with his own set of magical abilities. He is currently still stuck on Homeworld, acting as the link between Steven going to and from Homeworld to Earth through a pocket dimension connected through Lars' hair and Lion's mane. Appearance Lars is lanky and somewhat tall. He wears tunnels in his stretched earlobes. His curly, orange-brown hair is styled into a sort of mohawk. He usually wears a white-gray long-sleeved shirt with a green shirt sporting a snake design over it along with a pair of ripped, dark blue jeans. In regards to his shoes, Lars is often seen wearing mint and dark-green high top sneakers. At the Big Donut, his work uniform is a violet T-shirt with a half-eaten donut design on it worn over a pale cream long-sleeved shirt. In "Joking Victim", Lars is seen wearing a honey-brown T-shirt with a purple-red scorpion on it, which is a reference to when Buck Dewey tells Lars that the snake on his shirt is "nasty" in "Lars and the Cool Kids". In "Horror Club", he wears skull plugs in his gauges and dons a long-sleeved black shirt with a red jacket that is also seen in "Lars and the Cool Kids". In the pilot episode, Lars wore a cyan shirt with a salmon collar and black trousers. After being brought back to life by Steven in "Off Colors", his skin and hair are now pink (the same hues as Lion) with a scar on his right eye. His shirt is black with a sea green skull, and his pants are army blue. He wears black and white sneakers. Both his pants and shirt have rips and tears. Personality Lars has a bit of a mean personality which he uses to hide his low self-esteem, which is shown to have been carried over from his childhood, as seen in "Horror Club". As a result, he routinely ridicules Steven, who is an easy target. He likes to aggravate him by discrediting the Crystal Gems, although he might just be jealous that Steven gets to hang out with "a bunch of hot girls" as mentioned in the "Pilot". Like many Beach City citizens, Lars is aware of Steven's powers, but he does not care much about them; it is worth noting that this too could be a façade. Lars can be immature and thoughtless at times, such as when he disrespects Steven's mother, Rose Quartz, in "Lars and the Cool Kids". More often than not, Steven either misses or ignores Lars' taunts because he believes he is a good person deep down. Lars is also a slacker, a trait that is highlighted in "Joking Victim", in which he fakes a back injury to get out of work. Sadie has mentioned that Lars has tendencies to turn up late to work and clock out early, as shown in "Lion 3: Straight to Video". Lars has a strong desire to fit in and cares deeply about how others view him, especially the Cool Kids. Despite his rude façade, he seems to have a bit of a soft side that has been brought out time and time again by Sadie and Steven. In "Stuck Together", Lars admits that he hates himself for being a coward and that he cannot do anything right. He also shows in the same episode a snarky side in the face of danger when Topaz engulfs him. Through the course of the Wanted event, Lars begins showing a more determined side to him, sick of constantly being helped by Steven. In "Off Colors", he fights off some Robonoids that were pursuing Steven, the Off-Colors and himself, even at the cost of his own life. In "Lars' Head", Lars is shown to be willing to let Steven and the Off-Colors go to Earth at the cost of being left behind. He convinced Steven to go back to Earth as a way to repay him for always trying to help him and to be someone who deserved Steven's help. Abilities * Cooking: Lars has been shown to be very skilled at baking and cooking. This is first revealed in "Island Adventure", when Sadie and Steven comment on how great the fish Lars cooked was. This ability is further explored in "The Good Lars". * Dimensiokinesis: Lars can manipulate dimensions. ** Pocket Dimension: Due to being resurrected by Steven, Lars displays the same pocket dimension ability as Lion, with access through his hair. This dimension is a vast pink savannah that now includes two grassy hills, one with an acacia tree and another with a tree resembling an oak. As shown in "Lars' Head", Steven (and presumably others) can travel through one entrance and exit through the other. * Supernatural Stamina: Lars, after being revived by Steven, stated that he wasn't hungry after not eating for a few days after getting kidnapped by Topaz and Aquamarine and getting taken to Homeworld. Steven also noticed that Lars has a heart rate, but it was extremely slow. It is possible that Lars shares all abilities displayed by Lion; as of Lars' Head, only the two aforementioned abilities have been portrayed. Category:Characters